Percival
http://www.bakugan.jp/ is Ace Grit's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Percival is a wicked monster who uses his cape for invisibility and shoots plasma bullets from his three mouths. He also creates a black tornado with purple sparks to thrash his challenger. Percival has two dragon head wrist guards, and his body is covered in armor-plated steel. The horns sticking out from his head and shoulders are unbreakable. Percival has a special bond with Ace. Together they battle to free the enslaved Bakugan.http://bakugan.com Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Percival first appeared in Facing Ace, where he battled Neo Dragonoid. The battle ended in a draw. In What's the Plan?, he battled alongside Shun and Ingram in the Vexos Tournament against The Dark Angels. Although their initial inability to work together almost led to their defeat, they put aside their differences to win against their opponents. In Freedom Run, he and Ingram fought Brontes and Altair, he ends up battling Mega Brontes. Although Brontes seems to overpower him, it was just an act, and Percival beats Brontes so the Resistance could have enough power to make the Alpha City Dimension Controller reach critical mass, allowing it to be destroyed. Upon the Controller's destruction, Percival and the other Bakugan regained their physical form. In Voices in the Night, Ace was lured out by Shadow Prove's trap, and ended up fighting Mylene and Elico. They were easily defeated by Mylene, who captured him. The episode revealed Percival's history with Ace; Ace, rumored to be a powerful brawler, was sought out by Mira. When she defeated Ace, she gave Percival to him, and there Ace learned that Bakugan were intelligent creatures. Last One Standing reveals that he was with Ace, trapped in a pod. In Beta City Blues, when Ace and the others were freed, their Bakugan were out of the belts. They were informed that Drago and Nemus broke the Beta City Dimension Controller. Percival and the rest of the Resistance Bakugan returned to physical form and escaped. In Wall To Wall Brawl, he and Neo Dragonoid battled against Mira and Gus, who were using mechanical Bakugan. Although they were pressed, they were able to win with superior skills and with Mira's assistance. In Ultimate Bakugan, Percival saved Ace from falling from the sky palace, suspending Ace while in ball form. In Six Degrees of Destruction, Percival evolved when the Six Ancient Soldiers gave their Attribute Energies to Drago and the others. Percival gained Exedra's Attribute Energy and evolved into Knight Percival. ; Ability Cards * Darkus Driver: Adds 200 Gs to Percival. * Tri-Gunner: Adds 300 Gs to Percival. * Night Explorer: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Misty Shadow: Brings the opponent power level back to their base level. * Black Maiden (Darkus Maiden): Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Darkus Thunder: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent and adds 300 Gs to Percival. * Battle Marionette: Allows you to call an opponent's Bakugan into battle. Manga BakuTech! Bakugan A Percival is owned by Harubaru Hinode. Physical Game Often confused as a three-headed dragon, the two secondary "dragon heads" are actually gauntlet designs. The toy also looks like he has wings even though the character instead has just a cape. Upon further examination, one can assume that they are his shoulder horns. Limited editions of Percival can be found in neon translucent green. An exclusive translucent Aquos Percival with 550 Gs is found in some New Vestroia BakuBowl or BakuBox. A BakuBronze Pyrus Percival with 500 Gs comes with the season 2 Pyrus BakuTin. A 470 Gs or a 700 Gs Subterra Percival can be found in a New Vestroia Battle Pack. A rare 720 Gs Ventus Percival comes in a New Vestroia Battle Pack. A rare Pyrus Percival with 700 Gs comes with the season 2 Pyrus BakuFlip. A Clear Percival with 620 Gs comes in a New Vestroia Booster pack. A translucent Darkus has 600 Gs. There is a Ventus Percival with 620 Gs. In Japan, the Pyrus version in BCV-06 comes with 510 Gs and 520 Gs. The Subterra version in BBT-05 comes with 500 Gs. The Darkus version in BBT-01, BBT-03, BO-02, and BST-02 comes with 400 Gs, 420 Gs, and 440 Gs. The translucent Darkus version comes with 480 Gs. The Aquos version in BST-11 comes with 520 Gs and 540 Gs. Video Game Defenders of the Core Ability Cards: *Zorch Thunder: Percival fires searing bolts of electricity from his hands. *Black Night: Triggers a powerful combo attack. *Dark Barrier: Generates a shield to absorb shots. *Nightmare Charge: Percival barrels into an enemy headfirst. Trivia *His Darkus Thunder ability greatly resembles the Thunder Break attack by Great Mazinger from the Go Nagai series of the same name. *Several of Percival's abilities in Bakugan: Defenders of the Core resemble some of his anime abilities; **The effects of anime ability Darkus Thunder is identical to its Defenders of the Core counterpart Zorch Thunder, as they both involve Percival generating a beam of concentrated, purple electricity. **Percival's Defenders of the Core ability Nightmare Charge may be based on the anime ability Darkus Driver. Both cause Percival to launch an assault on the opponent using his body like a spinning drill. *His name and appearance derives from the knight Sir Percival, one of the knights of the Round Table. References Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance